Love Me Like You Do (song)
|DS= |album = Fifty Shades of Grey (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) & Delirium |previous = Jessie Ware – Meet Me In the Middle / Holding On For Life |next = Beyoncé – Haunted (Michael Diamond Remix) / Don't Need Nobody }} "Love Me Like You Do" is a song by English recording artist Ellie Goulding. The track appears on the soundtrack of American erotic/romantic drama film "50 Shades of Grey", directed by Sam Taylor-Johnson and, based on the best-selling novel of the same name by E. L. James. "Love Me Like You Do" was released on digital retailers on the 8th of January (Worldwide) and the 15th of February (UK only) and was released as a single before the soundtrack in late-January 2015 via Universal Music. The film was released on February 13, 2015. http://elliegoulding.com/newsitems/new-single-love-me-like-you-do/ It was later revealed on January 9 that the song was going to be track number 5 in the Fifty Shades of Grey (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). The song appeared on Goulding's third studio album Delirium. Background The song was firstly confirmed by Interscope’s radio-listing site: PlayIGA.com and was announced to be released in 2015 along with many other songs. The song premiered on pop radios on the 7th of January, 2015 at 8AM on Capital FM (London ONLY). The cover and the length of the song and its existence was secondly confirmed with its artwork by the Norweign Universal Music Group. http://www.universalmusic.no/Artister/Ellie-Goulding/Musikk/love-me-like-you-do/ Later on in Instagram, Ellie posted a promotional artwork for the song on the 6th of January with no caption. The song then premiered on Youtube and VEVO on the 7th of January. Commercial performance "Love Me Like You Do" debuted at number one on the UK Charts selling over 77,000 copies at this midweek stage knocking off Mark Ronson’s "Uptown Funk" featuring Bruno Mars by nearly 50,000 copies. It is the second single to top the charts in that country after "Burn". It so far stayed at number one for four weeks and dropped steadily after the last week at number one. The song also debuted at number forty-five on the Billboard Hot 100 chart and climbed up to number thirty-six on the second week becoming Goulding's fourth top 40 in the US. On it's fourth week, it reached 14 then to 9 and reaching later to 6 finally to its peak of 3. On the Canadian Hot 100 the song debuted at number 38 for the week ending January 24, 2015, becoming Goulding's sixth top 40 in the Canada but steadily reached the peak of 11. Elsewhere, the song debuted at number 1 in both Belgium (Ultratip Flanders) and Sweden. The song also reached the top 10 in Belgium (Ultratip Wallonia) 6, Finland (Suomen virallinen lista) 10 and Norway (VG-lista) 9. The song was certified GOLD in the US for selling 500, 000 copies, PLATINUM in the UK for selling 600, 000 copies, GOLD in Australia for selling 35, 000 copies and GOLD in New Zealand for selling 7, 500 copies. The song was also the number one 2015 worldwide single on the iTunes worldwide Chart. Music video The music video was directed by Georgia Hudson and was released on VEVO and Youtube on the 22nd of January, soon after "The Weekend's" video (Earned It) was released. The video features scenes from the film and shows Ellie firstly, wandering about in a big hall way, then in cuts to a different scene where her face is in close-up and is surrounded in bright lights. Later on, she is seen dancing with a man elegantly and dancing, laying down on the carpet and lastly, the last scene is where Ellie observes around a partially lit car park. Background Ellie firstly announced that she was doing a video shoot on the 18th of December how ever nothing has been confirmed to which song it was for. https://twitter.com/elliegoulding/status/545521590625394688 In Instagram, Ellie firstly posted a photo of a chandeliers which is thought to be in the music video. Later on, she posted two photos of the of the set of the music video. The first one shows a stylist perming her hair http://instagram.com/p/wwV271TfXO/ and the second features Charlie R Harding on the set. http://instagram.com/p/wwwRe1zfWm/ These photos were posted one day after the tweet was announced. Then on the 19th of January, 2015, Ellie posted a photo of the same chandelier as the first photo with the caption of: "Coming soon #LMLYD". http://instagram.com/p/yCSju3zffk/ Chandelier_lmlyd.jpg Instagram_Love_Me_Like_You_Do_1.jpg|FASS Instagram_Love_Me_Like_You_Do_2.jpg|On a set with @charlierharding �� Love_me_like_bts.jpg|Coming soon #LMLYD Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Soundtrack songs Category:Singles Category:Delirium songs